musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Yacøpsæ
Yacøpsæ is a German hardcore punk band from Hamburg, founded in 1990. History Yacøpsæ was founded in 1990 in the cultural environment of the local punk and squatting scene. The band name refers to the family name ("Jakobs") of the former singer of local band The DDL's.Bandname on Wordpress.com For the first five years the band existed as duo as a bassist could not be found. In February 1992 drummer Pattex left the band due to "musical differences" and was substituted by Oliver Ebeling a short time later. Up to then Ebeling had played the drums for Hamburg-based hardcore band Derider. In January 1996 finally a bassist was found in form of Frank Venet, ex-''Sargnagel''. The band's line-up is steady since then. They have played the Obscene Extreme festival in 2001, 2005, 2007 and 2012Obscene Extreme History and the Maryland Deathfest in 2006 and 2016. The 2016 album Gästezimmer features 30 classic Yacøpsæ songs for which the vocal parts were sung by bands and singers chums with the band such as Sabina Classen from Holy Moses, EA80, Cripple Bastards or German APPD chancellorship candidate Karl Nagel. Style Ollie Fröhlich of German "Ox" fanzine named the Tanz, Grosny, tanz... album the "fastest, most honest, most angry and best grindcore album of the year.Ox fanzine review (German) bloodchamber.de called the album a fast and aggressive mixture of hardcore and grindcore which is seemingly dominated by chaos and utter confusion.Review: Yacøpsæ - Tanz, Grosny, Tanz (German) But everything had its proper place, and the order in the background works out only little by little. Michael Siewert (of Ox fanzine) categorized the band's music as hardcore in his review of the Yacøpsæ/''Sanitys Dawn'' split 12". He pointed out that the lyrics are in German language, which was unusual for a hardcore band.Review of the Yacøpsæ/Sanitys Dawn split 12" in Ox fanzine In a review of Tanz, Grosny, tanz..., Sputnikmusic notes "minute-long whirls of fury and controlled aggression" based on "awesome riffs and drumming that will satisfy any fan of powerviolence and/or grindcore." Despite accordant classification in the media the band it self does not see itself as a grindcore band, but files itself between the hardcore subgenres powerviolence and fastcore. Characteristic attributes of Yacøpsæ songs are blastbeats, stop'n'go breaks, distressing singing and German lyrics critical of society.Interviews on Wordpress.com Discography Albums * 1998: Fuck Punk Rock… This Is Turbo-Speed-Violence!!! (Anomie Records + Rødel Records) * 2001: Einstweilige Vernichtung (Slap-a-Ham Records) * 2006: Discoregraphy (Regurgitated Semen Records) * 2007: Fastcoregraphy (several DIY labels) * 2007: Tanz, Grosny, tanz… (Obscene Productions) * 2008: Pop-Punk Alienation (E.U. '91 Serbian League) * 2009: Tanz, Grosny, tanz… (Vulgar Records + Useless Records) * 2011: Einstweilige Vernichtung (F.O.A.D. Records) * 2011: Pop-Punk Alienation (Haunted Hotel Records) * 2013: Discoregraphy #2 (F.O.A.D. Records) * 2016: Gästezimmer (Power It Up Records) Other releases * 1994: Krank ist normal 7" EP (Rødel Records) * 2013: Power-It-Up Flexi Series Part 4 postcard playable on record player,Definition of "flexi postcard" term 250 copies (Power It Up Records) Split releases * 1995: split 7" EP with Active Minds (Thought Crime) * 1996: split 7" EP with Inner Conflict (Vomited Chunx Records) * 1996: split 7" EP with Vaseline (T.V.G. Records) * 1999: split 7" EP with Bizarre X (Vulgar Records + Tapes) * 2000: split 5" EP with Deep (pressed on Coca-Cola plastic) (Dhyana Records + Yacøpsæ) * 2001: split 10" LP with Rot (T.V.G. Records) * 2001: split 7" EP with Tumult (Spiral Objective Records) * 2003: split 9" EP with Deep and Weezer (Arbil '91) * 2003: split CD with Sanitys Dawn (Regurgitated Semen Records) * 2003: split 12" LP with Sanitys Dawn (Hombre Lobo Records) * 2004: split 7" EP with Fuck On The Beach (Out Of Control Records) * 2006: split 7" EP with Your Kingdom Is Doomed (Institut Für Mentale Hygiene) * 2006: split 5" EP with Massgrav (Regurgitated Semen Records) * 2007: split 5" EP with Deep (rerelease on vinyl) (Institut Für Mentale Hygiene) * 2008: split CD with Res Gestae and La Vendetta (several DIY labels) * 2012: split 7" EP with Amen 81 (Righteousfuck Records) * 2013: split 7" EP with To The Point (Fucking Kill Records) Sampler contributions * 1996: Chards of Civilisation 7" EP (Grinding Madness Records) * 1996: Zapata vive la lucha sigue 12" LP (Enrico Richter) * 1997: Herzogszene CD + book (Creative Network) * 1999: We Don't Care about the Haircut! 12" LP (Dhyana Records) * 1999: Arschmusik Vol. 2 CD (Horror Business Records) * 1999: No Speed Limit Vol. 2 CD (Civilisation Records) * 1999: Arschmusik Vol. 3 CD (Horror Business Records) * 2000: At War Now 7" EP (Vulgar Records) * 2001: 28 Tales from the Pit CD (Horror Business Records) * 2001: The Hot Cheese World Domination CD (Hot Cheese Enterprises) * 2001: Onslaught 7" EP (G7 Records + Blind Date Records) * 2002: The Bloodbath Is Coming 2 x 7" EP (Sounds of Betrayal Records) * 2003: DHY050 12" LP + CD-R (Dhyana Records) * 2004: Music against the Human Race 2 12" LP + 7" EP (Frontcore Records + Arschkarte Records) * 2005: Obscene Extreme 2005 CD (Obscene Productions) * 2006: This Is Not Your Soundtrack for Violence CD (Horror Business Records) * 2006: Obscene Extreme 2005 2 x DVD (Obscene Productions) * 2006: Frische Früchte für faules Fleisch DVD (Braindestruction Records + Suff & Oi!) * 2007: Violent Noise Party 7" EP (Torture Garden Picture Company) * 2007: Obscene Extreme 2006 DVD (Obscene Productions) * 2007: Obscene Extreme 2007 CD (Obscene Productions) * 2007: Only the Diehard Remain CD (Horror Business Records) * 2007: Ox-Fanzine Compilation # 74 CD + Magazine (Ox-Fanzine) * 2007: Plastic Bomb-Fanzine Compilation 61 CD + Magazine (Plastic Bomb-Fanzine) * 2010: A Fucking Tribute to Slap a Ham 12" LP (Fucking Kill Records + Sengaja Records) * 2010: 100 in '10 12" LP (Intellect) * 2010: Power-It-Up/ RSR Promo-CD (Power-It-Up + Regurgitated Semen Records) * 2010: 20 Jahre AJZ Bahndamm Live 2 x CD (AJZ Bahndamm Wermelskirchen) * 2011: A Tribute to Japanische Kampfhörspiele 2 x 12" LP + 2 x CD (Unundeux) * 2012: 15 Years Vulgar Records/ Schreikrampf-Zine 7" EP + Fanzine (Vulgar Records) * 2012: Thrashcore Ball VI 12" LP (T.V.G. Records) * 2012: Obscene Extreme 2012 CD (Obscene Productions) * 2013: The Rot Box 3 x 7" EP (Fucking Kill Records) * 2013: Only the Diehard Remain Vol. 2 CD (Horror Business Records) External links * Official Website References de:Yacøpsæ Category:German grindcore musical groups Category:German hardcore punk groups Category:Musical groups established in 1990